Attorney at Law
by Leigh59
Summary: Seeing a look on Jack's face once too often Hotch resigns, not long after he start on a new career as a practicing attorney. In a small office that is lacking in a personal touch and a bit of color. But only for a little while, a little bird spills beans where he is to a recently fired lovely kitten.


_Because I just can't let him die or get fired. No money is made only reviews._

He looked at his son watching the breaking news report about another murder, seeing the look in his eyes that's all it took he resigned after that, he wouldn't, couldn't put his son through any more. So he put in his retirement papers, he had the years in and he had savings they would be fine. But for right now Jack needed him home, and he needed to be home to remember that being a father to his son came first.

Four months later he found himself going stir crazy, he had read every book in the house, cleaned their home from top to bottom until there was nothing left to clean. It was Jack who made the decision for him. "Dad go be a lawyer, you've cleaned my room so many times I can't find anything anymore."

So he opened a law office, he was lucky he found an office he could afford, a small outer office and his own. He did a little bit of everything but no real estate at all, he hated that part of the law, one murder case where he had proven his client innocent. He had a steady clientele and word of mouth was increasing his practice. He was planning within the next few weeks or so hiring a full time secretary not just one from the temp agency. He just needed to hire someone he trusted .

He got off of the elevator on the third floor then made his way to his office. His office even after six months it was still new to him.

He could see a light coming from under the office door, he wasn't due for any maintenance, that he knew of. He opened his suit jacket and dropped his briefcase by the door, he drew his weapon. Yes, he still carried. Too many people were still out there that wanted him dead. Finding the door locked he slipped his key in the door he pushed it open silently.

Taking a step in, he stopped mid step at what he was seeing, a curvy blond headed woman standing on a chair hanging a large ivy in front of the window. Putting his weapon back in its holster. He takes in the woman, stockings not just any stockings these are vintage he can see a seam up the back of the leg, her feet are shoeless. She is wearing a black skirt and a emerald green long sleeve blouse.

He thinks back to the last time he had seen her, at his good-bye party _. The restaurant at the hotel was the one they booked the room in, must have been thirty agents there remembering past cases and stories. The food and the drinks were good as well the music playing in the background made the evening pleasant and enjoyable. Three hours after the meal most of the agent started to leave, soon there were only the agents from his unit then only his team, remained. By then they had moved on to the bar sitting in a corner table sipping on their drinks. Soon even they started to leave JJ and Will were the first to go they had the boys to get back to, Rossi was the next to last to leave saying good night to him and her._

" _Do you need me to call you a taxi Penelope?"_

" _No thanks, I've checked out a room. I'm flying out first thing in the morning I have to go to a conference in Seattle, your old stomping ground, I believe. Tech stuff coming down the pike."_

" _I'll escort you to your room then if you don't mind."_

" _I would never dream of saying no to such a handsome escort ." He remembers thinking that maybe she had too much to drink and was on full flirting mode, except she only had two rum and cokes all night._

 _After opening the door for her she asked him if he wanted a nightcap as she opened the mini fridge in the room. Closing and locking the door behind him he nods his head._

 _She pours them each a drink Rum for her and Scotch for him. He watches as she downs hers in one go. Tossing her bolo jacket she wearing on the empty chair she kicks off her shoes as well._

" _Thanks for the escort." she tells him as she pours some water into her glass._

 _He remembers her standing and him kissing her good bye wishing her well on her trip. He also remembers her kissing him back and the room getting very warm as he lost himself in her presents, his hands holding her close as he kissed her back with more force than necessary. They soon found themselves going back and forth for dominance neither wanting to give in, in the end it was a draw. He was well and truly spend and for the first time in a very long time well and truly satiate._

 _When he woke he found her gone, but she did leave a note. "Thanks for the escort and for the ride. Never had better one in my entire life._

Looking around the outer office he can see there is a real desk and a chair, a filing cabinet as well as a small printing station behind the desk. On the walls nicely framed original works of art. It gives the office a nice professional look nothing too outlandish or out of place. Also a few standard office chairs for clients, a table with some magazines on it.

He grabs his briefcase then locks the door, turning back he can see that she is making coffee at a small table next to the printer. She holds up one finger then answer the desk phone. Putting the cell on speaker out of habit.

" Law Office, Miss Garcia speaking how may I help you?"

"I want to speak to Aaron Hotchner." The man says in a very demanding voice.

"I'm sorry sir Mr. Hotchner is not in yet , he is excepted within the next fifteen minutes, is there something I may help you with?"

They both hear an angry groan. "No, tell him I'll call back."

"May ask who is calling sir? So I can tell him."

"Gerald Wilson."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson, may I ask what this in reference too?"

"You ask a lot of questions?"

"Yes sir, I do. Part of my job you see."

"Just what is your job? Last time I talked to him he didn't have anyone working for him."

She laughs slightly. "I'm his personal secretary, officer manager, Girl Friday all in one."

"You'd better be worth it."

"I think I am sir, so what do I put in the log sir."

"You are determined aren't you."

"Yes sir, I've also been told I'm sassy."

"It's personal."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Tell me, are you that way with Aaron too?"

"Yes sir, he tells me I keep him grounded."

"I bet you do more than that just from the sound of your voice."

"Thank you sir, I'll tell Mr. Hotchner to expect your call." Hanging up the phone she says something that is physically impossible.

"I'd stop right there Penelope, he is going to be paying your next paycheck."

"Aaron." She says handing him a cup of coffee. "It's nice to see you again."

"Where did all this come from and how much is it going to cost me?"

"No cost to you and as to where, I did a thing."

"Penelope you can't do things like that in the private sector."

"No worries. I showed up here Saturday morning and well the janitor and his son were in the building. I fixed his son's laptop lots of virus and three Trojans, got rid of the bugs fixed all of the problems the kid was having and upgraded the operating system. The kid wants to be an engineer he is only twelve and he has dyslexia. I also gave him a few apps to play with, and a program to help him with his dyslexia. I asked the janitor where your office was he showed me let me in gave me a spare key. Then I asked him if he knew where I could get some furniture, he smiled and brought me to an office that the last tenant had left all of the furniture. He told me to help myself, so I did. The artwork, computers and coffee machines are ours. I put that student desk you had in here in your office in the corner."

" Thank you, it looks nice."

" You're welcome. So you have a ten A.M. appointment a Miss Taylor, assault and battery, the police report is on your desk. You also have an interview at one, with a college student wanting to intern for the summer, minimum wage and we feed him lunch. You need the help from looking a the back log of filing that needs to be done. As for paying me we can work out something, I have enough savings to last me for a long while, besides I can write programs and get paid more doing that, than you can pay me."

"So you want to tell me why you're here, and not at the Bureau?"

"I told the wrong person to stuff it where the sun don't shine, I was fired, they think I'm no longer considered a threat. I did have to sign a contract that I wouldn't hack into anything with out a court order, under penalty of prison. Oh and Dave says hello he's the one that told me where you were working."

"I don't know if I should shoot him or kiss him?"

"Can't shoot him, he's your oldest friend ."

"What about kissing him?" He asks placing his cup on the desk.

"You wouldn't enjoy it, all that scruffy beard."

"I suppose you're right. I should just kiss you instead."

"As long as I get an occasional meal, and nightcap, a satisfying ride at least once a week you can kiss me when ever you want."

" I can guarantee that you will get your ride more than once a week." He tells her before he gathers her into his arms and kissing her with as much passion as the office would allow.


End file.
